


Little Red

by Vlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Pareció un instante, un segundo. El rojo fue todo lo que pudieron percibir.





	1. El niño del brillo rojo.

Se levantó como cada día, su despertador sonaba fuerte avisandole que debía espabilar y hacer el desayuno para él y su papá, vale,  tenía 10 años, pero era responsable.  
Fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades y bajo hasta la cocina, unas tostadas con aceite de oliva y un café descafeinado y té verde para su papá, y para él el té negro y pan con queso untado.

Escuchó los pasos por la escalera y los cansados brazos de su papá lo evolvieron en un abrazo.  
-Por más que insista no dejaras de hacer el desayuno, ¿No?- Le dijo con gracia.

-Nunca, tu me cuidas y yo te cuido- Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.  
Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido lastimero que hizo su papá.

-Son tiempos difíciles para mi, Stiles, se que estoy bastante ausente, pero te amo. Nunca olvides que te amo.

Después de eso su papá lo llevo a la escuela donde se encontró con su mejor amigo, Scott.

Ahora que lo pensaba, un extraño presentimiento lo invadía. Bueno, decidió ignorarlo y continuar su jornada normal de clases.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que daba aviso que ya se  podían marchar, Stiles casi salta de alegría, corrió hacia la salida y se decepciono al no ver a su papá esperándolo. Pero bueno, el podía caminar solito.  
Saliendo de la escuela y siguiendo el camino a casa notó algp raro, una muchacha rubia se metía al bosque con dos bidones de gasolina. Lo ignoro...bueno, intentó ignorarlo pero no pudo. La chica le daba una sensación de pánico,  ella parecía muy  feliz, pero no de una manera sana.  
Pensándolo bien decidió correr, salir del bosque y llegar a su casa donde haría el almuerzo.

  
▶▶▶

  
Para mala suerte de Stiles, mientras las horas pasaban el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar lo invadía más y más. Su papá tenía el turno nocturno así que no se daría cuenta si él no estaba. Pensando esto se colocó su buso rojo y salió de la casa con una linterna.  
El camino hacia el bosque fue tenebroso y genial a su gusto, se sentía como Batman. Mientras de adentran entre los frondosos árboles sintió que algo lo atraía y sin rumbo caminó hasta lo que lo dejo con la boca abierta, una casa, quemandose.  
Él sabía que esa chica le había dado mala espina por algo.

\- Mira que no pensé que un niño llegaría aquí-Dijo una voz detrás suyo. Al darse vuelta vio a la misma muchacha rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces hecho a correr. Escucho el ruido de balas en la dirección en la que huyó así que cambió de rumbo, corriendo con todo lo que su cuerpo daba.  
Casi caía desmayado cuando de topo con un gran tocon, y para ocultarse decidió meterse entre las raíces.

-Proszę, jeśli ktoś mnie słucha, że nic złego się nie dzieje, jeśli są tam ludzie, którzy są zbawieni, proszę, że ta zła dziewczyna mnie nie złapie, pomóżcie mi, pomóżcie mi.*-Hablo en polaco y unos segundos después sintió que su piel se calentaba, pero no de forma agradable. Soltando un grito se desmayó ante el calor.

Y, en la casa que se incendiaba,  en la cual las personas dentro gritaban al sentir el calor ascender cada vez más sin poder hacer nada, repentinamente una ola de viento fresco los golpeó, las ventanas y las puertas,  todas volaron mientras un brillo rojo parecía hacerse un camino entre el fuego,  y sintieron como las barreras de ash mountain caían. Inmediatamente todos salieron huyendo de ahí dentro y que segundos después la casa se desplomase, liberando esa misma chispa roja que hacía un sendero ente los árboles, eso fue lo último que vieron antes de desmayarse como si de muñecos se tratasen. 

▶▶▶

Cuando Derek y Laura llegaron hasta su casa, casi se caen de la impresión. Su casa estaba destruida y toda su familia con quemaduras, desmayados.  
Al ver que Derek estaba a punto de perder el control, Laura habló.  
\- Mira eso-Dijo señalando un camino de brillo rojo-Mira, Derek. Tú sigue eso mientras yo los despierto,¿ Sí?  
Derek asintió conmocionado, pero siguio las órdenes de la futura Alfa. A pesar del pánico que se anidaba en su interior, le parecía muy extraño ese brillo de color rojo.  
Llegó hasta el sitio que creyó jamás vería, el Nemeton, el cual estaba bañado de ese brillo rojo, y de entres las raíces se notaba más, a la vez que gemidos de dolor salían de él.  
Curioso y asustado por este hecho Derek decidió averiguar que es lo que ocurría.

Se adentró entre las raíces del Nemeton, encontrándose a un niño pequeño rodeado de ese brillo rojo y con rastros de polvo y tierra en su rostro y ropa. Debía llevarlo con su mamá, o, en su defecto, con Laura.

Tomando al niño entre sus brazos dirigió su camino hacia donde estaba su familia siguiendo el brillo rojo que iba desapareciendo.  
Al llegar ya todos estaban despiertos y desconcertados, siendo Laura y su mamá las más calmadas, cosas de Alfa,  pensó.

-Laura, Mamá -Llamo para que ellas lo miraran con el niño en brazos- Estaba en el Nemeton.  
La respiración se les corto, siendo su tío Peter quien tomo la palabra está vez, a pesar de estar muy alterado.  
-¿Sera él quien nos salvo?- La pregunta extraño a Derek y a Laura.  
-Cuando todo se quemaba, el brillo rojo nos ayudó. Y ciertamente ese niño debió ser la causa.-Hablo Talia- Debemos ir con Deaton, huele a humano pero...hay algo más.  
-Primero debemos ir con la policía ¡Casi morimos!- ahora habló su padre.  
-No, iremos primero con Deaton, para que despierte al niño y nos diga que es y si fue él quien nos salvo de morir quemados.- La  voz imponente que uso su madre fue suficiente para que nadie cuestionara.

▶▶▶

-¿Asi que es una chispa?¿Que supone eso?-Dijo Peter.  
-Una chispa es un ser humano especial, es decir que tiene eso, una chispa,  la chispa-.  
-¿Puedes despertarlo ahora? Es sólo un niño, pero razones habrá para que nos haya salvado.-Talia tenía una mirada dura pero considerada a la ves.

Deaton paso incienso por el rostro del niño, que tosio un poco y se levantó de golpe, jadeando y dando bocanadas intentando respirar.  
-Cálmate, cálmate, estas a salvo- El de piel oscura intentó hacer que el ataque de pánico del niño frenase.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-  
-Estas en la veterinaria, ahora sí.  ¿Que hacías en el bosque?-Dijo Talia.  
-Estaba buscando a alguien-Dijo esquivo y suspiro- A una chica que me dio mala espina...ella iba con unos bidones de gasolina y...su rostro era maníaco.  
-¿Y que pasó luego?- Ahora pregunto Laura.  
-Cuando la encontré vi una casa quemándose y ella me vio y comenzó a seguirme, yo me escondí en las raíces de un árbol cortado y comencé a pedir que nada malo pase, luego sentí calor, mucho calor y ya no se nada más.-  
-¿Y que pediste, exactamente, como?- Deaton sonaba preocupado.  
\- Lo pedí en Polaco, a nadie en específico yo sólo...solo pedí que ella no me atrapara y que la gente de esa casa estuviera bien...

Los mayores en la habitación se miraron. Y el niño notó las ropas llenas de ceniza y carbón, desgastadas.

-Tú los salvaste...-


	2. Histeria.

Histeria. 

Histeria era lo que sentia Talia Hale en su interior, una histeria maniaca que la hacia querer reir como si su cordura se hubiese ido por el caño, y por supuerto, Peter completo las acciones que ella no haria. Él se rio maniacamente mirando al niño que se comenzaba a encorvar con algo de miedo en la camilla. Ella lo miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño, y su hermano sintio que la ira comenzaba a crecer en ella por que dejo de reir auqnue no bajo de mirada, claro que no lo haria.

Ante ellos estaba su salvador, el niño de grandes ojos que no sabia si estaban llenos de terror o valentia, con cabello castaño totalmente desordenado, una piel palida llena de suciedad y su ropa minimamente dos tallas más grandes de lo que deberian ser. Ella se daba cuenta tambien de las ojeras del niño y de la pequeña cicatriz en el cuello. Despues de todo era una madre, una buena madre, y las buenas madres como ella tienen el orgullo de poder saber cosas que otros no con solo observar un poco y ella podia decir que el niño no estaba completamente bien. Tambien debia sumarselo a su olor, olia a muerte, demasiado fuerte. Muerte y algo que no pudo identificar pero le puso los pel,os de punta ¿Este niño era siquiera un niño? En su vida habia olido un aroma tan amargo, enfermedad, muerte, trizteza y ese algo que hacia que su lobo se retorciese.

\--Bien niño, ¿Tus padres saben que no estas en casa?-- Ella pregunto, si sus hijos por alguna improbable razon terminasen como este niño, le gustaria que alguien fuese tan amable de informarle.

\--Eh..no *Bajo la mirada* papá trabaja hasta tarde, nadie sabe que no estoy en casa y..y..no quiero que papá se preocupe demasiado, si sabe que sali de casa al bosque..OH mój Boże ! Sali de casa y segui a esa loca..mi dios...segui a esa loca que iba a matar gente y ella me vio..haha...estoy vivo..dios...dios...-- 

Y repentinamente el niño de 10 años se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido y solo sintio que una maniaca sensasion de plenitud lo llenaba, era como si algo en él hubiese despertado , como si todo lo que paso no fuese más que algo preparado que debia ocurrir; no tenía miedo de lo que hubiese pasado por que sentia que estaba siendo protegido, no tenia miedo tampoco de los adultos en la habitacion ni en el hecho de que le hayan dicho que el los salvo con sus oraciones cuando se encontraba en medio del panico. ¡MALDITA SEA! Lo siento por eso papá, pero algo en el debia haber mal para que repentinamente el miedo se haya esfumado, estaba seguro algo en él se rompio, la cerradura cayo y lo que dormia despertó y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Un nombre lleno de luz y grandeza, miedo y decadencia, rezono en su cabeza antes de que la imagen frente a él cambiase. 

Dažbog . 

¿Ese era su nombre?

Ese era su nombre definitivamente. Era grande, poderozo, admirado y venerado. 

Lo destruyeron todo.

Destruyeron quien él era. 

Pero ahora él despertaba, nadie iba a destruir lo de nuevo sin pasar sobre sus nuevos subditos, por que, por favor, a parte de ser él, era Mieczyslaw Stilinski, peor aun que quien era antes. Por que Stiles Stilinski era un niño con un sentido de la preserverancia que rozaba lo inhumano. Por que en Stiles Stilinski iban a llacer azañas epicas que en el futuro las generaciones de subditos, no, de compañeros y miembros, de manada, iban a contar como leyenda para que no se rindan ante la oscuridad ni el dolor.

Por que Stiles Stilinski, de 10 jodidos años, salvo a toda la familia Hale. Por que los dioses sabían que este camino, las alas de una mariposa se batieron de forma diferente y el tornado que provoco es mucho más intenso que el que quemo vivos a la mayoria de la manada Hale. 

Por que Stiles Stilinski debia hacer el trabajo que otras generaciones no pudieron.  
Por que si él no podia, ¿Quien más lo haria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despues de mucho tiempo me digno a escribir y actualizar, pero saben? Esto me sento mucho mejor que los capitulos que habia tratado de escribir anteriormente. En mi mente ya se estan formulando las palabras del proximo y eso solo me hace sentir ansiosa por que espero que ese capitulo tenga muchas, muchas, más palabras que esté (no, no estoy orgulllosa de usar tan pocas palabras, pero me conplace el resultado de este capitulo).

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que dijo en Polaco:Por favor si alguien me escucha, que nada malo pase, si habian personas alli dentro que se salven por favor, que esa chica mala no me atrape, ayudame por favor ayudame.


End file.
